


Utopian Complicity

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 14:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19617994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Max is an art prodigy, thrust into the spotlight at a young age, but after a falling out with his manager, he realises that he's been missing out on life...





	Utopian Complicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> Congratulations! I'm so proud of you cutie <3  
> (Have some gratuitous threesome porn 😂)

“They want to do a piece on you, the new kid on the block kind of thing.”

Max rolled his eyes, glad that his manager couldn’t see him through the phone.

“I’m already behind on my work for the exhibition.” Max didn’t care that he sounded whiny, he just didn’t want to do any more interviews.

Although it wasn’t a lie, he hadn’t even started work on his new pieces.

“The exhibition is in two weeks, and this’ll only take two hours.”

Max sighed, but he was too tired to argue with his manager, and he knew that he needed all the good publicity he could get after he’d been branded ‘the bad boy’ of the art world.

*

He was dreading the interview, but at least it would give him time to think about what he could make for an exhibit titled ‘Utopian Complicity’.

Obviously he didn’t pick the title, or even understand it.

But if he wanted to keep his reputation, he would have to paint something that at least vaguely resembled the theme.

“Max, they’re ready for you.”

He followed the assistant to a studio, his palms sweaty as he wondered what strange poses they would put him in this time.

“Hi, it’s an honour to work with you, I’m a big fan of your work.” The photographer was a young guy, similar age to him, and there was a nervousness to his smile that made Max feel less alone.

“Thank you.”

The photographer was kind, with a dark sense of humour that Max liked, and he asked before touching, which seemed to be a rarity. Usually at these photo shoots he ended up feeling like a prop, or worse, a mannequin to be bent and shaped into position.

He was disappointed that the photographer wasn’t the one doing the interview, but even that guy seemed nice, even if there was the feeling that his cheery personality was all an act.

The questions were scripted, but that made it easier for Max to trot out his generic answers, and he was glad that it was over quickly.

As he was getting ready to leave, the photographer asked him something that no-one had ever asked him before.

“How do you cope with being in the spotlight, all that scrutiny and criticism?”

“I’ve never known any other life.”

The photographer nodded sadly, and before Max could stop himself, he was reaching out for a hug, on the verge of tears at the simple act of human kindness.

***

Max worked non-stop for days, perfecting his pieces as he thought of the kind photographer.

He wanted some of that gentle kindness in his work, a sense of compassion and empathy for other people that he’d never really felt before.

Days went by in a haze, the stack of empty Red Bull cans and takeaway wrappers by the kitchen bin the only sign that he’d actually moved from his studio.

He stood back and admired his paintings with a smile on his face.

For the first time since he’d been thrust into the spotlight, he was actually happy with his work.

***

Max headed down to the gallery a day early, to get a feel for the space, and he was impressed with what he saw.

It was a grand old building, with just enough modern touches to make it feel elegant, and he was glad for the air conditioning on such a bright sunny day.

One of the assistants was showing him around, he’d already forgotten her name, but her wide smile and pristine make up said that she was here to please, so she wouldn’t care.

The place was so white and bland without any artworks, but that made it easier for Max to picture his works hanging on the wall.

“That’s where the sculpture, ‘Foundation of Humanity,’ will be,” she said, pointing to the vestibule, “And the ‘Hand in Glove’ exhibit will be in the reception hall.”

“I’m not bringing a sculpture, and the exhibition is called ‘Utopian Complicity’.” Max took a breath, pushing away the red fog that was clouding his mind.

“You’re sharing the space with two other artists.” The girl stared at him, unblinking, and Max wondered what else his manager had forgotten to tell him.

“I don’t work with others.” Max didn’t look her in the eye, partly because he didn’t want to seem confrontational, but mostly because her unblinking stare was starting to creep him out.

“I’m only following the instructions from the curator.” She showed Max the sheet of paper with the layout of the gallery, clearly showing spaces marked out for two other artists.

He froze when he saw the names, they were the two people that had always been pitted against him, the three of them going up for the same awards and prizes, and the media constantly trying to stir up drama between them.

Max wanted to say that he’d never taken the bait, but that would be a lie.

At least he had never told Nico to ‘suck his balls, honey.’

That had caused an uproar, and Kevin had milked it for all its worth, using it to propel his career to new heights as Nico was left scrabbling to find galleries to display his ‘art’.

Max has made no secret that he didn’t think that Nico’s work should be considered art, that it was at best a need to feel superior, and at worst, common media whoring behaviour.

Unsurprisingly, Nico wasn’t a fan of his.

Stoffel was too laid back to care about the media and their stirring, but he brought out a competitive urge in Max that he couldn’t control, a desperation to be better than him.

He told himself it had nothing to do with how attractive Stoffel was, but deep down, in a part of his mind so well hidden that even he didn’t realise what it was up to, his subconscious would do anything to impress Stoffel.

“I’ll get my manager to sort this out.” Max left without saying goodbye, lost in his thoughts, and he hoped that would be the end of this mix up.

*

“I need you to sort out the gallery, they think I’m sharing it with Nico and Stoffel.”

“You are.”

“What?” Max was shaking with rage, his anger bubbling to the surface, and he had to repeat himself before he got an answer.

“Just think of the publicity.”

“How could you do this to me?” Max hated that his voice squeaked when he was emotional, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of betrayal.

“It’s a great opportunity for you, for all of you.”

Max felt his blood boil, his hand gripping at his phone with such force that he felt like the screen might crack, and he said the words that he couldn’t take back.

“You’re fired.”

“After all that I’ve done for you, this is the thanks I get?”

“Yeah, go find some other kid to exploit and steal half of their money.”

Max was still shaking as he hung up the phone, and he caught himself just before he threw it across the room.

He’d tried so hard to show everyone that he wasn’t this angry kid anymore, but he couldn’t escape his old habits, no matter how hard he tried.

He was glad that his studio was locked right now, otherwise he was sure that he’d have trashed all of his work just to spite everyone.

Including himself.

The anger welled up into tears, and he sat crumpled up in the middle of his living room, bawling his eyes out as he wondered how fate could be so cruel to him.

***

“It’s just one show, I can play nice for an evening.” Max smiled at his reflection, but his reflection looked unconvinced.

*

The gallery was already busy with a small army of staff, laying out seemingly endless trays of canapés and a fortune’s worth of crystal champagne glasses.

But that wasn’t what caught Max’s attention.

Stoffel’s sculpture was spectacular, as were all of his works, and Max had to stop himself from looking too admiring.

At least the staff were too busy making sure everything was perfect for their guests to notice him staring longingly at Stoffel’s work.

The press would have a field day if they could see him like this.

He hoped he looked critical as he took in the detail that had gone into the sculpture, a staggering tower of people holding each other up, like a Lovecraftian monster of limbs emerging from the floor, all intricately welded together.

Max took a step back so he could take it all in, and even at a distance, he could see the different facial expressions on the hundreds of figures, the faces eerily familiar to him.

“You like?”

Max froze at the sound of Stoffel’s voice, his cheeks burning as he took a deep breath.

“It’s derivative of your other works, but it does have an imposing presence.”

Stoffel snorted in laughter, and Max was about to turn around when he heard the voice that he’d been dreading.

“That’s high praise coming from you.”

“Nico, hi.” Max forced a smile on to his face, and he turned to face them, feeling like an ant under a magnifying glass, about to get fried.

“You’re leaving it a bit late for your work to be delivered.”

“What?” Max resisted the urge to roll his eyes, wondering what passive aggressive dig Nico was trying to make.

“Your paintings, when are they arriving?” The way Nico said paintings showed his contempt for them, but Max didn’t have time for that.

He rushed through to the main exhibition hall to see blank walls where his paintings had been hanging only hours earlier.

Shaking with anger, he was unable to believe that the staff could have let someone walk out with millions of euros’ worth of art, and he was about to scream when he caught sight of Nico’s reflection in the window.

Nico was smiling, and not just at Max’s misfortune. He had something to do with this.

Fists clenched, he spun round with such speed that Stoffel flinched, clearly expecting him to throw a punch.

“Where are my paintings?” Max surprised himself with how calm he sounded, but his face told a different story, his mouth contorted with rage.

“We’re holding on to them, until you agree to work with us.”

“I don’t know what my manger, my ex-manager, told you, but I don’t work with others.”

“Just think of the publicity.” Nico grinned, and Max shook his head, desperate to keep control when he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

“Nico, this isn’t working.” Stoffel tugged at the sleeve of Nico’s gaudy sweatshirt, no doubt designed by someone with the same taste in ‘fashion’ as Nico’s taste in art. “Just go get the paintings.”

“Defending your boyfriend?” Nico blew Stoffel a kiss and Max couldn’t miss the blush that crossed his cheeks.

“No.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I had him for myself?” Nico’s grin was predatory, his eyes wide as he leant in closer, waiting for Max to punch him and start a fight.

Max wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction, but the tension was growing with every second, and Max had to do something to break it.

Nico was staring right through him, smug grin on his face as though he had won, but Max knew he had one move left.

His lips crashed into Nico’s, catching them both off guard, and he surprised even himself with the kiss.

It was worth it to wipe the smug grin off Nico’s face, and for the first time since he’d met Nico, he was speechless.

Stoffel looked jealous, and the adrenaline surging through his veins made Max brave in a way that he’d never felt before.

He swept Stoffel off his feet, dipping him as he kissed him, and the impressed gasp that he got from Nico made him feel like a god.

Stoffel whimpered as his hard cock brushed up against Max, and if it hadn’t been for the exhibition, Max would have dragged him into a cupboard and ravaged him.

But they had a job to do.

“I’m sick of all the petty rivalries, I’m sick of the media treating us like dogs that they can bait into fighting each other, and I’m completely sick of people treating me like a spoilt brat.” Max had never said anything so honest, never felt so vulnerable, his lip trembling as he spoke, scared that Stoffel and Nico would laugh at him, or worse, use this against him.

Stoffel reached out to hold his hand, and Nico slowly moved closer as though he was scared of startling a wild animal.

“Leave it to me.”

*

Getting the exhibition staff to rearrange the entire gallery at short notice was easy done, Nico flashing his cash about like a dodgy car salesman.

Max was relieved to see that his paintings were unharmed, carefully wrapped and stored in a temperature controlled room, and it was reassuring to know that even when Nico was being cruel, he still cared about the art.

About him.

“That’s everything in place, and the staff aren’t going to say anything.” Nico leant back against the wall, admiring their work in all its glory.

“What if the press find out?” Max wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans, wishing that he could be as laid back as Stoffel and Nico.

Nico shrugged, and Stoffel snorted in laughter.

“The press are idiots, they’ll believe whatever we tell them.” Stoffel raised an eyebrow, grinning as Max snorted in laughter.

“It’s all going to be fine.” Nico winked at him, and Max nodded, leaning in so that his arm rested next to Nico’s, desperate for comfort.

“There’s just one last thing we have to fix.” Stoffel held up the maps that showed visitors where each exhibit had been, along with random facts about the works.

“The guides, they’re all wrong.” Max felt his heart rate creep up, but Stoffel rested his hand on his shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Can you sketch something?” Stoffel looked him in the eyes, giving his shoulder a squeeze as Max nodded.

“You, where’s your photocopier?” Nico held out a fifty euro note, and the lanky teenager took it without hesitation, motioning for Max to follow him.

It took Max less than five minutes to sketch a new, updated, gallery guide, complete with his own rendition of their logo, and a new logo, one that represented the three of them, in the centre.

He left the guy photocopying them, taking a copy to show Stoffel and Nico.

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he wanted their praise.

Max lurked at the edge of the room, clutching the sheet of paper as Stoffel and Nico put the finishing touches on their exhibit, and when they saw him standing there, they both rushed over to him.

“Is that it?” Nico took the new guide out of Max’s hand, admiring it with a smile on his face.

“It’s perfect.”

“Sign it, and we’ll add it to the exhibition.” Stoffel gave him a kiss on the cheek, before dashing off with the guide, leaving Max blushing as the staff all got into position, ready to usher in their guests.

Max watched as Stoffel clipped his guide to an easel, putting it right in front of the entrance so that everyone would see it.

Nico winked at him, and then the doors were thrown open, people flooding in as Max resisted the urge to hide in the background. Max wished that they had a moment to spare before they were being scrutinised by the elite of the art world.

Luckily Nico was always happy for a chance to talk. Max used to joke that he just liked the sound of his own voice, but right now he was glad one of them had confidence to make up a speech on the spot.

“Welcome everyone, to our first collaborative project.” Nico beckoned Max and Stoffel to step forward, and he took both their hands, pulling them into the spotlight with him.

The gasp was deafening, and people were whispering to their friends and colleagues in disbelief.

Max loved every second of it, the powerful feeling that he got from subverting people’s expectations of him, and finally playing the media at their own game.

Once the confusion had lifted, there was a barrage of questions, people all yelling over each other, and Nico silenced them with a single raised finger.

“There will be a Q&A session, after you have viewed the exhibit.”

People darted off in all directions, rushing to grab guides that were still warm from the photocopier, and the young guy gave Max a knowing wink.

It felt fun to have this in joke that none of the journalists and art critics knew about, all of them missing the point completely.

Finally, Max was enjoying this part of his work.

*

The exhibition was a success, everyone lapping up Nico’s flowery words about teamwork, solidarity and community.

No-one suspected a thing, and the gallery staff left much richer than when they arrived.

Max was almost disappointed that it was over, he’d had fun tonight, and he slunk out of the service exit, heading for his car.

“Where are you going?” Nico sounded out of breath, and Max couldn’t help feel a little flattered that Nico had run after him.

“Home.” Max stifled a yawn as he turned to face Nico, and he wasn’t surprised to see Stoffel standing behind him.

“Running away from us?”

Max could hear disappointment in Nico’s voice, and Max couldn’t help but feel that Nico was playing a game with him.

“No.”

Nico stepped closer, Stoffel following him like a shadow, and Max stood up straight, preparing for a confrontation.

“Were you just using us for publicity?”

“No.” Max hung his head, he knew that even without Nico and Stoffel, people would have been flooding to see his work.

And then he realised that Nico and Stoffel couldn’t say the same.

“I know you set this all up.” Max knew he was a little too close to Nico, he could feel his breath on his face, and it turned him on.

Nico smiled, and Max couldn’t believe that he hadn’t figured it out earlier. He’d just assumed that his manager was the one pushing for this, desperate for the publicity, and the money that came with it.

“Why didn’t you just ask me to work with you?” Max shook his head, he knew that if they’d have asked him, he’d have said no.

“Tell me you wouldn’t do anything to be successful.”

Max compressed his lips, wondering what it said about him that he was enjoying the attention.

“Why are you playing these games?”

“You’re a good kisser when you’re angry.” Nico grinned, and Max knew exactly how to wipe the smile off his face.

“You want passion? I’ll show you passion.” Max growled, pouncing on Nico and knocking him back into Stoffel, who was already pawing for attention.

Stoffel dragged Nico into a messy kiss, and Max watched in fascination, cursing his skinny jeans that were painfully pressing against his half hard cock.

“We should take this somewhere more private.” Max hit the button on his car key, the lights flashing as it unlocked, and Nico raced Stoffel to the passenger seat, barging him out the way as Max slid into the driver’s seat.

“My place?” Max asked, and the others nodded in agreement.

“That would be best. Hotel staff can’t be trusted not to gossip.”

*

Max was glad that his career had been successful enough that he could afford a flat with a private car park, and a private lift up to his place.

The lift was silent apart from the whirr of the motor, and the tension was cranked up to maximum, all of them glancing at each other with lust in their eyes.

Max felt like he’d been wearing a blindfold his whole life, and now he could finally see.

He was into guys, big time.

Especially ridiculously hot guys, who were currently eye fucking him, and he hoped that wasn’t the only fucking they were going to be doing tonight.

After years of ‘girlfriends’ that had been organised by his manager, carefully chosen to boost his career, and theirs, he wondered if he’d ever have figured it out if Nico and Stoffel hadn’t pulled this stunt.

He didn’t want to say that he was grateful, but he was glad that he’d realised this sooner rather than later, and that he’d realised it before he missed out on the opportunity to have some fun with Nico and Stoffel.

“What are you thinking about?” Stoffel stroked the side of his face, and just as Max was about to speak, the lift pinged to say that they had arrived at his flat.

Max stepped out into his place, and he smiled as Nico and Stoffel stood admiring it, not that he’d had any say in the place. Even the art on the walls was chosen by his manager.

He was going to have to do a little redecorating, but now definitely was not the time to be thinking about that.

Nico headed for the small bar, and Stoffel herded Max to the sofa, his arm wrapped around his waist as Max relaxed.

The sound of beer bottles clinking together was a relief, he wasn’t sure his stomach could face hard spirits right now.

“Still mad about the exhibition?” Stoffel stroked his back as Nico sat down next to them, passing out the beers as Max’s thoughts swirled through his mind.

“We knew you’d never agree, so...” Nico sipped at his beer, and Max shook his head, forcing his thoughts into order.

“How did I not realise that I was into guys?” Max buried his head against Stoffel’s shoulder, and Nico leant in to to hug him, surrounding him with warmth.

“You’ve had every aspect of your life controlled since you were barely a teenager.” Stoffel kissed him on the forehead, the touch of his lips like fire.

Max let out a soft groan, his body crying out for human contact, and he nuzzled against Stoffel, desperate for more as Nico took his beer out of his hand.

Nico’s lips were kissing the side of his neck, sending sparks though his body as he let Stoffel and Nico take control, unable to predict where the next kiss would be, the surprise making it even hotter.

Each touch went straight to his cock, his body trembling as Nico trailed his fingers along his thigh, inching closer to his crotch, and Max deepened the kiss, pulling Stoffel on to his lap. Groaning as their hard cocks touched, the rough fabric of the denim scraping over sensitive skin, Max wanted to feel skin against skin.

“Bedroom?” Max gasped, and Stoffel smiled, stroking the side of his face as he stared into his eyes.

“Race you.” Nico grinned, sticking his tongue out before launching himself off the sofa in the direction of what he thought was the bedroom.

Clothes were flying off as Nico ran, and he even managed to get his socks off without hopping around the living area, although Max expected nothing less from him.

Max grabbed Stoffel’s hand, so soft and warm in his, and he dragged him to the actual bedroom, both of them giggling as Nico realised his mistake.

Nico vaulted over the sofa on his way back from the studio, showing off his toned body in all its glory, and Max couldn’t help but stare at Nico’s sizeable cock, already rock hard, and just the sight of it had Max shivering in anticipation.

“This doesn’t seem fair.” Nico ran his hands over his body, like a nineties pop star in a music video, and Stoffel undressed without hesitation, quick and efficient, just like him.

Max started to take off his shirt, the buttons awkward with his trembling hands, and Nico stepped in to help him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss to relax him.

He shivered as Nico unzipped his jeans, feeling exposed, but Nico left his boxers on, before Stoffel dragged Nico over to the bed.

Max paused, leaning against the door frame as he watched Stoffel and Nico make out in his bed, their bodies so similar and yet so different, an endless tangle of creamy soft skin sprinkled with freckles.

He covered his hard cock with his hands, although it didn’t hide his blushing cheeks, and he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise Stoffel and Nico were staring at him.

“We don’t have to do anything.” Stoffel made space for Max to lie between them, and Max slipped off his boxers before crawling on to the bed, fighting the urge to cover himself.

“I want you, both of you.” Max bit at his lip, dragging his eyes over Stoffel’s pale skin and toned chest.

“We’re going to have so much fun with you.” Stoffel dragged Max into a messy kiss, Stoffel’s tongue seeking out his, and Max felt like he could come just from kissing alone.

Nico slid an arm around his waist, brushing over his abs as he kissed and licked at his shoulder, and Max let out a needy whimper, his rock hard cock already leaking as he was overcome with passion.

Max broke the kiss, gasping for air as Stoffel beckoned Nico with just the crook of his finger, both of them kissing greedily until Nico was breathless.

Stoffel sat back, making Nico pause, and Max couldn’t help but smile at how obedient Nico seemed to be when it came to the bedroom.

“Lie out for me.” Stoffel smiled, and Nico rushed to get into position, his head resting on the pillows as he spread his legs wide, giving Max a nice view of his hard cock.

Nico reached down to grab himself, moving his balls out of the way so that Stoffel had easy access to his hole, and Max watched with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open as Stoffel leant in for a tender kiss.

“Where do you stash your lube?”

Max blushed, and he thought about saying that he didn’t have any, but it was too late to pretend that he hadn’t been waiting for this.

“Bottom drawer.”

Stoffel’s muscles flexed nicely as he reached down into the drawers, grabbing out the lube with a smile on his face.

He took his time lubing up his fingers, making sure that Nico was watching him as he did it, and Max held his breath in anticipation, pleasure surging through his body as though Stoffel was touching him.

Stoffel circled Nico’s hole with his finger, teasing him until his head fell back against the pillow, his eyes scrunched shut as he arched his back, desperate for more.

“Look at how needy he is.” Stoffel grinned, and Max bit his lip, waiting for the moment that Stoffel slid inside Nico.

Max gasped as Stoffel pressed his finger in, Nico groaning in pleasure as Stoffel gently worked him open. Nico whimpered as Stoffel brushed up against that spot, making him grab at the sheets as he begged for more. Max could feel his cock leaking, but he was frozen to the spot, fascinated by Stoffel’s fingers filling Nico’s tight hole so perfectly.

He left Nico on the verge of ecstasy, sliding out his fingers as he dragged his eyes over him, and Max waited with baited breath as Nico smiled at him, knowing that he wouldn’t have to wait long to be filled.

Stoffel tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth, and from the way that Nico spread his legs wider, he was happy for Max to see how needy he was in bed.

“I want your cock.” Nico reached out for Stoffel’s wrist, pulling him closer until he was nestled between his legs, Stoffel avoiding Nico’s lips as he lined up his thick cock with his quivering hole.

“Think you can take it all?” Stoffel leant down to kiss the end of Nico’s nose, sitting back before Nico could get the kiss he was so clearly desperate for.

Nico wrapped his legs around Stoffel’s waist, and Stoffel looked over his shoulder, checking that Max was watching before thrusting in.

Max had watched a lot of porn, but nothing compared to the sight of Stoffel’s thick cock thrusting into Nico’s slick hole, stretching him obscenely as he arched his back, his body desperate for more.

Stoffel was slow at first, deliberately not giving Nico what he was begging for, and from the way Nico angled his hips, Stoffel wasn’t hitting that spot. Max could feel Nico’s frustration, his hard cock leaking in anticipation, and he couldn’t sit still and watch any longer.

He wanted to be a part of this.

Max ran his fingers around where their bodies were joined, surprised by how soft and silky it felt, Nico moaning in pleasure as Stoffel picked up the pace, sweat dripping down his toned chest.

Nico reached down to stroke himself, but Stoffel batted his hand away, making Nico whimper as he begged for more.

“You’ll take Max before you get your release.” Stoffel pulled out without warning, making Nico hiss as he reached down to tease at his slick hole, putting on a show for Max as Stoffel handed him a condom.

Max fumbled with the condom wrapper, but it was slick with lube from Stoffel’s hands, and he couldn’t get a grip on it. He pouted as if that would help open it, and the sight of Nico fingering himself definitely wasn’t helping his concentration.

“I want you inside me.” Nico blew a kiss at Max, making him blush, and he felt so awkward and clumsy compared to him and Stoffel.

Stoffel tore open the condom wrapper, rolling it on to Max’s hard cock with practised ease, and Max shuffled into position between Nico’s legs, lining up with his slick hole. Nico leant up for a kiss, Max running his fingers through Nico’s soft blond hair, deepening the kiss as he pushed in, making them both gasp.

Max was amazed by how tight Nico felt around him, so warm and snug, and he thrust in gently, taking his time to bottom out, and by the time he started rocking his hips, Nico was clinging on to his waist, encouraging him to go faster.

“Harder.”

Max snapped his hips, slamming into Nico with every thrust, and he could see the sweat beading across his chest, heaving with every breath he took, and Max knew it would be cruel to make him wait any longer.

Reaching down, he wrapped his fingers around Nico’s hard cock, struggling to keep pace with his thrusts, but it only took a few pumps before Nico was shuddering in pleasure, warm come spurting over his hand as he felt his muscles tighten around him, pushing him over the edge as white spots danced in front of his vision, his body trembling as he rode out the last of his climax inside Nico.

Max flopped down on to Nico’s chest, both of them panting, and Stoffel stroked his hair out of his eyes, looking at them both with a proud smile.

“You are so beautiful together.” Stoffel leant in for a kiss, reassuring Max with his lips, and he leant down to kiss Nico on his forehead, his eyes still half-open as he recovered.

Nico stretched his leg, forcing Max out of him and making them both hiss, but that wasn’t what made Stoffel raise an eyebrow.

“Hard again?” Stoffel rolled Max on to his back, straddling him with a grin on his face that sent Max’s imagination into overdrive.

Max nodded, wondering what Stoffel had in store for him, and he felt his heart pound when Stoffel tore open another condom, unsure if he was ready for Stoffel to fuck him.

But then Stoffel was slinging away the old condom before rolling a new one on, and Max realised what was going to happen just as Stoffel got into position, his hole hovering over his hard cock.

Stoffel stroked the side of his face, gazing into his eyes, waiting for him to relax.

“I’m going to ride you so hard.”

Max groaned, and that was all the invitation Stoffel needed, sinking down on to his hard cock, so impossibly tight around him that Max held his breath until their bodies were joined.

“Fuck, you feel so good inside me.”

Max bit down on his lip, focusing on making himself last, but Stoffel wasn’t making it easy for him, gasping and moaning like a porn star as he rode him.

He tried to concentrate on keeping their pace steady, forcing himself to think of something else so that he didn’t come too quickly.

“Earth to Max?” Nico nudged Max with his foot, smiling at his confusion as he blinked.

The sight of Nico lazily stroking himself as he watched them was all the reassurance his ego needed that he was doing a good job of satisfying Stoffel. Max took a breath to steady himself, bringing him into the moment, allowing him to experience the exquisite sensations of Stoffel wrapped tight around him, their bodies moving as one in the pursuit of pleasure.

Stoffel took his hand, moving it so that they were both stroking his hard cock, and before Max could settle into a steady pace, Stoffel was clenching tight around him, sending him head first into a dizzying orgasm.

“Fuck.” Max gasped for air, his body trembling as Stoffel eased himself off his softening cock, and Max wondered how Stoffel could be so graceful.

“Your cock is amazing.” Stoffel winked at him, and Max found himself grinning like he’d won an award.

“I aim to please.” Max smiled, his breath returning to normal as he propped himself up on one elbow, and that was when he noticed that Nico was hard again.

“Ever been eaten out?” Stoffel licked his lips, and Max shivered in pleasure, shaking his head as Stoffel’s grin grew.

Stoffel nodded at Nico, and Max felt his mouth go dry, his heart pounding as he wondered what to expect next.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Stoffel leant in for a passionate kiss, guiding Max into position, and he sat by his head, stroking his hair as Nico knelt behind him.

Max blushed, he’d never felt so exposed and vulnerable, Nico’s big hands holding his cheeks open, his hole quivering in anticipation as Nico’s warm breath ghosted over him.

“Relax.” Stoffel stroked Max’s cheek, looking down at him with his soulful blue eyes, and for the first time that night, Max wasn’t blushing when he made eye contact with Stoffel or Nico.

Max whimpered as Nico’s tongue licked a stripe over his hole, it was so arousing and intimate, and he was surprised by how much he enjoyed it.

Nico’s tongue circled his hole, and Max could feel his grin as he teased him, slowing every time that he moaned.

Max pressed back against Nico’s mouth, working his tongue deeper as he nudged against that spot, making Max cry out as pleasure rushed through his body. Gripping at the sheets, his knuckles white, he buried his face in the sheets, gasping and panting as Nico’s talented tongue reduced him to a quivering mess.

Nico’s tongue slowed, and Max let out a pitiful whine, but then Nico’s warm fingers were wrapped around his cock, stroking him gently as he begged for more, overwhelming Max’s senses as he rushed towards his climax.

Max felt his muscles tighten, his body trembling as he floated on the haze of lust running through his body.

Just as he was about to come, Nico stopped pumping his hand, and Max whimpered in frustration, he was going to cry if he didn’t get his release, his cock throbbing as he begged for more.

“We’re going to take good care of you.” Stoffel stroked his hair, and Max stretched back, but Nico was too far away to reach.

The crinkle of foil had him trembling in anticipation, and Max buried his head against Stoffel’s thigh as Nico’s hard cock pressed against his slick hole, the searing heat sending a shiver down his spine.

“Relax.” Nico’s voice was soft, and Max felt loved and cared for in a way that he’d never felt before, desperate for their bodies to be joined.

And then Nico thrust in.

Max groaned in pain, his body clenched tight around the tip of Nico’s cock, and both Nico and Stoffel froze.

Stoffel rushed to comfort him, reassuring him with loving touches, and Nico’s hand rested on his back, his body still, but Max could still feel his cock twitching inside him.

“Breathe.” Nico lightly dragged his fingernails along Max’s spine, sending waves of pleasure though his body.

Max took a breath, his muscles relaxing as he pushed back against Nico’s magnificent cock, and now that he’d adjusted to the stretch, that impossible feeling of tightness, he wanted more.

Nico rocked slowly against his prostate, waiting until he was begging for more to inch his way in, slowly thrusting in until their bodies were joined.

“You’re so tight.”

Hearing Nico breathless because of him was a real rush, and he clenched his muscles around him, making him gasp as Max smiled, amazed by his new found sexual powers.

“You’re a natural at this.” Stoffel stroked his hair, the smell of sex and lube hanging in the air, and the praise had Max eager to satisfy him.

Stoffel’s hard cock was bobbing against his cheek, and he took it into his mouth when Stoffel was busy watching Nico, taking him by surprise and making him groan out loud. Max had never sucked cock before, but he was determined to please Stoffel, to hear all the beautiful noises that he made.

He could taste Stoffel’s arousal, feeling his cock pulsing as he got close to his release, and then Nico picked up the pace, his balls slapping against his own as he slammed into him, filling him to the hilt.

Max savoured every second, the salty tang of Stoffel’s cock that fitted so perfectly in his mouth, and the way that Nico’s thick cock had him seeing stars with every thrust, pushing him to his limits.

Stoffel was thrusting into his mouth, Max’s lips slack as Nico brought both of them to the brink of orgasm, waiting until he felt Max’s muscles tense before wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts as Max saw fireworks dancing in front of his eyes.

“Come for me,” Stoffel whispered, and Max came noisily, his climax amplified by Nico’s thick cock inside him, rubbing his oversensitive prostate until he was limp in Stoffel’s arms, writhing with the aftershocks as Nico rode out his orgasm inside him.

Max couldn’t speak, his body trembling as Nico pulled out, leaving him feeling open and vulnerable.

Stoffel helped him to lie out, and Nico cuddled in behind him, wrapping his arms around him as Stoffel pulled the blanket over them.

Max didn’t care that he was sweaty and sticky, he couldn’t bear the thought of moving from between his boyfriend’s arms, surrounded by love and affection.

Nico trailed his fingers between Max’s cheeks, making him wince as he brushed over his tender hole, and Stoffel smiled.

“It feels amazing, doesn’t it?”

“Next time, can I watch Nico fuck you?” Max couldn’t look Stoffel in the eyes when he asked, but from the way that Nico smiled against his skin, clearly he was happy with the idea.

“As long as I get to feel what it’s like to have you wrapped around my cock.”

Max grinned, he was sure that he was going to be smiling for days after sex that good.

Stoffel leant in for a kiss, his arm draped over Max and Nico, and he stifled a yawn before cuddling back in.

“You’re both so obedient.”

“You love it really.” Nico nuzzled against Max’s back, holding him close, and Max drifted off to sleep with a grin on his face.

This was a night that he would never forget.

***

Nine months later, and they were still the talk of the art world.

Their exhibition had been a roaring success, and their announcement that they were going to do another collaboration had fans and critics fawning all over them.

No one questioned the fact that the three of them were living and working together, not that it was unusual.

Their relationship wasn’t public, but that was fine by Max, he was just so grateful to have Stoffel and Nico in his life.

And the sex was absolutely fucking spectacular.

But that wasn’t all that Max liked about their living arrangement.

It also meant lazy days in bed and time to relax without feeling the pressure to be creative all the time.

Stoffel was cooking pancakes as Max played video games, Nico lounging on the sofa as though he was expecting Max to paint him.

“What’s this?”

Nico held up an old copy of Attitude magazine, and Max smiled at the photo of himself on the cover.

“Turn it over.”

“Nice photo.” Nico reached down to stroke himself, and Max was about to go over for a kiss when he spoke again. “You actually look human for a change.”

“Thanks...” Max put on his best fake pout as Stoffel wandered in, carrying a giant stack of pancakes, and he wolf whistled at the sight of Max’s photo, knowing it would make Max blush.

“Looking good.”

“Thanks.” Max stuck his tongue out and Stoffel took it as an invitation for a kiss, lazy and unhurried as Nico stuck a whole pancake into his mouth.

“Maybe we should do an article together, tease the world about our new exhibit.” Stoffel’s grin made Max feel warm and fuzzy inside, and Nico smiled as he nodded in agreement.

“I think I know just the guy to do the photos.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> If anyone has prompts they want written or is looking for writing inspiration - there's a motorsport prompt meme up and running both [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme/profile) and [on dreamwidth](https://motorsportpromptmeme.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
